Sahur On The Road
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke seorang manajer yang sedang naik daun jatuh cinta pada bawahannya Haruno Sakura yang baru tiga bulan bekerja sebagai sekretaris Itachi. Namun, ia memiliki saingan si Akasuna Sasori yang ternyata ketua panitia Sahur On The Road. Sasori dan Sakura akan sering bertemu dalam event kantornya tersebut. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, tentu saja!


**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Warning!**

**AU, OOC, Typo, Absurd, Bahasa Suka-Suka Author. Setting Jakarta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sahur**

**By Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha Sasuke? Seluruh penghuni komplek Perumahan Pondok Indah pasti mengetahui sosoknya. Pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun yang saat ini sedang naik daun di kantornya sebagai manajer. Tentu saja kantornya adalah perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha. Kejeniusan ayah dan kakaknya menurun pada Sasuke sehingga di usia yang masih muda pria itu sudah menjabat sebagai manajer. Ibarat pepatah, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

Sasuke adalah anak dari keluarga terpandang. Rumahnya saja bak istana. Tingkah lakunya bagaikan bangsawan di abad modern. Namun, sedikit sulit menaklukan hatinya yang seolah beku bagaikan es di dalam _freezer_.

Sasuke merupakan pria kalem, saking kalemnya ia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman 'hn' yang ambigu diserap otak pendengarnya. Kalau salah mengartikan jatuhnya bisa jadi fitnah dan bersiaplah mendapat tatapan tajam serta kata-kata 'manis' yang keluar dari mulutnya. Rasanya akan lebih baik dihukum berdiri sambil hormat di bawah tiang bendera daripada mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang _nyelekit_ di hati karena sakitnya _'tuh _di sini—sambil menyentuh dada dan menangis.

Namun, tidak usah khawatir. Sasuke tidak semenyeramkan itu. Lelaki bersurai hitam nyaris kebiruan tersebut masih memiliki hati. Buktinya saat ini ia sedang dimabuk asmara oleh salah satu bawahannya yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

Bagaikan cerita di FTV yang sering ibunya tonton, Sakura adalah bawahan yang cantik nan cerdas. Hanya saja gadis itu berasal dari kalangan biasa saja, sebenarnya ini bukan masalah pula bagi Sasuke. Pembawaannya yang supel dan ceria—walau terkadang galak, membuat Sasuke tertarik dan ingin menjadikan gadis itu sebagai miliknya.

Oleh karena itu, Uchiha Sasuke yang Maha Sempurna di mata karyawannya sering melakukan modus terhadap anak buahnya yang satu itu. Tentu saja kelakuan Sasuke ini hanya diketahui oleh kakaknya, Itachi yang juga merangkap sebagai direktur di perusahaan Uchiha Corp.

Itachi yang saat itu tahu adiknya menyukai seorang gadis langsung menangis terharu karena selama ini ia berpikir Sasuke memiliki kelainan seksual. Pria bersurai hitam yang sering diikat satu itu bahkan pernah membawa Sasuke ke Psikolog dan tentu saja berakhir dengan tiga benjolan di kepalanya yang dihadiahi dengan senang hati oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah menyukai Sakura sejak tiga bulan yang lalu sejak gadis itu bekerja di kantornya sebagai sekretaris Itachi. Dan sejak tiga bulan itu juga Sasuke sering bolak-balik ke ruangan Itachi hanya untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya yang ayu. Itachi tentu saja memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan menggoda adiknya yang _tsundere_.

Pernah suatu hari Sasuke berniat menyatakan perasaan pada Sakura. Namun, sayang sekali gadis itu memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang jauh di bawah gadis normal. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Sasuke menaruh hati padanya. Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa menjambak rambut dan menggeram frustrasi. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar gosip kalau Sakura sedang dekat dengan Akasuna Sasori.

Sasuke sempat galau seharian saat melihat Sakura pulang dibonceng oleh Sasori dengan motor besar pria itu. Bahkan saking polosnya, gadis itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum esok bertemu lagi di kantor pada atasannya tersebut. Sasuke yang hendak membuka pintu mobil langsung syok dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa selain mengangguk kaku.

Pada akhirnya ibu Sasuke—Uchiha Mikoto, sibuk membujuk Sasuke untuk makan karena pria itu mendadak tak nafsu makan. Itachi berusaha menghibur Sasuke yang galau walau berakhir dengan kepasrahan karena Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli, adiknya justru semakin terpuruk di pojok kamar dengan aura suram. Hingga akhirnya sang kepala keluarga turun tangan dengan memberikan petuah-petuah dan cara jitu menaklukan hati seorang gadis.

"_Kalau kau lelaki sejati, langsung katakan padanya jika kau menyukainya. Ajak ia berkencan. Berikan ia bunga dan cokelat. Atau kalau perlu langsung saja kau lamar. Kadang wanita lebih menyukai tindakan daripada kata-kata."_

Bersyukurlah ia memiliki ayah semacam Fugaku karena walaupun wajahnya seram seperti anggota militer, tetapi ia memiliki hati yang hangat sehingga Mikoto mau menikah dengannya. Kata-kata ayahnya terus terngiang di otak Sasuke, namun sayang untuk merealistiskannya bukanlah hal yang mudah apalagi jika setiap bertemu Sakura jantung Sasuke sudah dag dig dug duluan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk!" perintah Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Pak Sasuke," sapaan lembut seseorang di pagi hari yang cerah ini membuat semangat Sasuke langsung terisi seratus persen apalagi ditambah dengansenyum manis dari wajah ayu Sakura.

"Ya, Sakura?" sahut Sasuke berusaha kalem meski jantung sudah mulai deg deg ser.

"Pak Itachi meminta saya untuk menyampaikan ini ke bapak," Sakura meletakkan sebuah map di atas meja Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima map tersebut sambil sesekali melirik Sakura meski ia akhirnya jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Tidak usah memanggilku seformal itu. Kita hanya berbeda satu tahun," Sasuke membuka map yang berisi sebuah proposal acara ramadhan.

"Tapi pak, saya—"

"Aku bilang tidak usah bicara formal,"

"Ba-baiklah k-kak Sasuke,"

"Jangan panggil kakak,"

"Terus apa _dong_ pak?" Sakura mulai tidak sabar. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya yang tanpa sengaja menaikkan sedikit nada bicara. Sasuke tetaplah seorang atasannya. Ia tidak boleh _songong _seperti ini.

Sasuke menutup map yang diberikan Sakura dan menatap gadis itu. Sakura yang ditatap merasa takut karena telah membentak atasannya. Ia menunduk sambil meremas tangan.

"Panggil aku Sasuke,"

"Eh?"

"Sasuke. Kau boleh memanggilku begitu," ujar Sasuke. _Panggil aku sayang juga tidak apa-apa, _lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ba-baiklah, Sasuke," sahut Sakura agak ragu sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi, kenapa Itachi mengirimkan proposal ini padaku?" Sasuke berdiri dari singgasananya dan duduk di sofa panjang, "ayo bicara sambil duduk," Sasuke menepuk _spot _di sebelahnya menyuruh Sakura duduk.

Sakura memutar tubuh menghadap Sasuke yang duduk dengan santai. Ia sebenarnya agak ragu untuk mengikuti perintah atasannya yang satu ini. Yang ia dengar dari teman-teman kantor sih Sasuke itu orang yang sangat dingin dan sulit diajak bicara. Lalu sekarang ia disuruh duduk di samping pria itu? Apa terjadi sesutu di kepala Sasuke?

"Kalau kau berdiri terus nanti pegal. Ayo cepat duduk," suara datar Sasuke yang terdengar memerintah akhirnya membuat ketahanan hati Sakura goyah. Ia menurut dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sakura duduk dengan kikuk di samping Sasuke. Jujur saja jika berada di samping manajernya yang tampan hati Sakura selalu bertalu-talu dengan tidak wajar. Ia tahu jika perasaannya terhadap Sasuke lebih dari sekedar kagum dan memuja. Gadis itu jatuh cinta pada manajernya, tapi Sakura cukup tahu diri bahwa ia hanyalah bawahan saja dan tak cocok bersanding dengan Sasuke. Memikirkannya membuat Sakura sedih.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura yang berada di atas pangkuan gadis itu.

Sakura melihat tangannya digenggam oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu menahan napasnya dengan wajah memerah. Ini adalah kontak fisik pertamanya dengan Sasuke. _Oh my gosh!_

"A-a-aku baik-baik saja," Sakura melirik Sasuke, lalu kembali memandangi tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh pria itu.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan wajahnya langsung memerah menyadari tindakan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Lelaki itu segera menarik tangan dan berdeham mengatasi kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Jadi kenapa Itachi mengirimkan proposal ini padaku?" Sasuke mencoba mencairkan rasa canggung mereka sambil membolak-balik halaman proposal secara asal.

"I-itu karena Sasuke adalah manajer departemen servis dan relasi publik. Jadi, kantor mengadakan acara Sahur _On The Road_ di mana panitia akan membagikan santapan selama seminggu awal bulan ramadhan di sepanjang jalan Jakarta," Sakura menjelaskan dengan seprofesional mungkin. Ia menahan guratan merah di wajah.

"Lalu?"

"Pak Fugaku dan Pak Itachi sudah menandatangani proposal tersebut. Hanya Sasuke saja yang belum,"

"Baiklah akan kutandatangani,"

Sasuke mengambil pulpen yang ada di saku kemejanya dan membuka lembar demi lembar proposal tersebut. Ketika sampai di lembar kepanitiaan, ia melihat nama Sakura sebagai sekretaris panitia dan ketuanya adalah Sasori. Sasuke menggeram cemburu.

"Kau panitia?" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang memerhatikannya membaca proposal.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya dan aku akan ikut membagikan santapan sahur di jalan,"

"Apa semua panitia harus ikut membagikan santapan sahur?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya tidak suka.

Sakura sekali lagi mengangguk dengan raut bingung, "Ya,"

_Sial. Tidak mungkin aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak ikut membagikan santapan sahur. Kalau begitu begini saja... _Sasuke menyeringai dalam kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut berpartisipasi," Sasuke berujar datar sambil membubuhkan tanda tangan.

"Ta-tapi, tidak perlu karena mungkin akan merepotkanmu," Sakura mengibaskan tangan beberapa kali karena kaget mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sebagai manajer seharusnya mengawasi pekerjaan kalian," sahut Sasuke final dan tidak ingin dibantah. Sasuke memberikan proposal itu pada Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu," Sakura menerima proposal tersebut dan berdiri hendak pergi, "kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti malam, Sasuke," Sakura menatap Sasuke sebentar sebelum benar-benar pergi dengan langkah yang cepat dari ruangan Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat. Sasuke menyandarkan punggung di sofa. Ia menepuk dahinya agak keras ketika mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Sial! Aku 'kan susah sekali bangun sahur!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Oy, Sasuke bangun! Bukankah kau mau ikut sahur _on the road _di kantor?"

Itachi berteriak keras sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, namun tidak ada jawaban apapun. Uchiha sulung itu membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang kebetulan tidak dikunci dan melihat adiknya tidur persis seperti orang mati. Sudah bukan aneh lagi bagi keluarga Uchiha jika sulit membangunkan Sasuke untuk sahur.

"Sasuke, bangun! Sahur, oy sahur!" Itachi menggoyangkan bahu adiknya, namun Sasuke malah melengos dengan memutar tubuhnya ke samping sambil memeluk guling.

"Sasuke bodoh, kau harus berangkat ke kantor saat ini juga! Sebentar lagi mereka berangkat keliling Jakarta," Itachi kembali menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke dengan lebih kencang, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

Itachi mendengus keras. Sebenarnya ia paling malas jika harus membangunkan Sasuke sahur, tapi perintah ayahnya adalah mutlak dan Itachi masih sayang sama mobil barunya. Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam menyala di atas kepala Itachi. Ide jahil pun terlintas di benaknya. Itachi menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sasuke.

"Kudengar Sakura akan berboncengan dengan Sasori malam ini keliling Jakarta,"

Mata Sasuke terbuka sepenuhnya dan langsung duduk. Tanpa memedulikan Itachi, Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat dan menyambar jaket. Sebelum pergi ia menyempatkan diri ke kemar mandi dan keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Itachi bahkan sampai melongo melihat kelakuan adiknya dan beberapa saat kemudian ia tertawa. Sasuke yang jatuh cinta memang unik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ban yang beradu dengan aspal membuat panitia sahur on the road dari Uchiha Corp menolehkan kepala mereka. Dari dalam mobil Lamborghini hitam keluarlah Uchiha Sasuke yang tetap terlihat keren walau masih mengantuk. Panitia-panitia perempuan menahan napas saat Sasuke berjalan melewati mereka dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengatur _box _makanan yang siap dibagikan kepada orang tidak mampu.

Sakura bekerja tidak seorang diri. Sasori setia membantu gadis itu dengan sesekali mengajaknya bercanda. Tawa Sakura yang renyah bersama Sasori membuat api cemburu kembali tersulut di sanubari Sasuke. Pria bermata _onyx _itu dengan sengaja berdiri di antara Sasori dan Sakura yang sedang memasukkan _box _makanan ke dalam kardus.

"Sa-Sasuke," Sakura agak kaget ketika Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya.

"Pak Sasuke, anda jadi datang?" tanya Sasori dengan sopan, meski dalam hati pria bersurai merah itu sedikit dongkol karena Sasuke berdiri membatasi dirinya dan Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke melirik Sasori sekilas dan membuang muka menghadap Sakura sepenuhnya, "apa semua sudah beres?" sambungnya bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum merekah, "Sudah. Tinggal berangkat saja,"

"Hari pertama kami akan membagikan di sekitaran Blok M. Mobil sudah siap berangkat. Pak Sasuke mau naik bersama kami atau bagaimana?" Sasori ikut bicara.

Sasuke melirik Sasori sekilas, "Aku dan Sakura akan naik mobilku,"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?" Sasuke bertanya ketus pada Sakura yang terlihat kaget.

"Bu-bukan begitu, tapi—"

"—Kalau begitu, ayo cepat ke mobil! Waktu terus berjalan," Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sementara Sakura memandang Sasori dengan tatapan maaf dan pria menghela napas pasrah.

Lamborghini hitam itu bergerak mengikuti dua mobil Avanza hitam di depannya. Keadaan di dalam mobil begitu hening. Sakura merasa canggung dan bingung harus memulai obrolan dari mana karena pada dasarnya ia tidak begitu mengenal Sasuke. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang disukai oleh pria itu untuk menarik obrolan mereka.

"Rumahmu di mana?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura menolehkan kepala. Ia melihat pria itu sesekali melirik ke arahnya lalu fokus ke depan jalan.

"Um... Di Tanjung Barat,"

"Hn,"

"Kalau kamu di mana?" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena keceplosan bicara akrab dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri menyeringai mendengar panggilan Sakura, "Aku di Pondok Indah,"

"Oh..." Sakura membentuk huruf O di mulutnya. Keadaan kembali hening. Sakura rasanya ingin keluar dari mobil, lalu berguling-guling di aspal jalanan.

"Kamu sudah punya pacar?" Sasuke melirik Sakura, kemudian kembali fokus ke jalanan. Sebenarnya ia agak takut menanyakan hal ini ke Sakura karena sulit menerima kenyataan baginya jika Sakura sudah punya pacar.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh cepat menedengar pertanyaan Sasuke, "um... Aku _single_. Hehe," gadis itu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau Sasuke sendiri bagaimana?" Sakura lagi-lagi memukul mulutnya yang lancang menanyakan hal pribadi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura mendengus geli. Gadis itu selalu berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain, namun faktanya rasa penasaran menggerakkan mulutnya lebih cepat.

"Aku juga _single_,"

"Oh..."

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang meurutuk dirinya sendiri karena jawabannya yang teramat singkat. Harusnya kesempatan ini ia manfaatkan untuk mendekati Sakura lebih jauh, tapi kesempatan itu kandas ketika kedua mobil Avanza di depannya berhenti dan para panitia mulai membagikan kotak makanan.

"Aku membantu mereka dulu ya," Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus dan mengikuti Sakura. Pria itu hanya mengawasi anak buahnya membagikan santapan sahur pada tuna wisma maupun pengamen di jalanan. Sebenarnya hanya satu orang yang ia awasi, yaitu Sakura.

Sasuke membentuk senyum tipis ketika melihat Sakura dengan senyum lembutnya membagikan kotak makanan pada seorang tuna wisma tua renta. Gadis merah muda itu bahkan tidak segan-segan melakukan kontak fisik dengan bersalaman dan memeluk nenek tua yang menangis terharu karena mendapatkan makanan untuk ia sahur bersama cucu-cucunya.

Segala gerak-gerik Sakura, mulai dari cara mengambil kotak makanan di dalam kardus, membagikan kepada orang-orang di jalan serta bagaimana ia tersenyum dan tertawa membuat hati Sasuke menghangat. Saat itulah Sasuke melihat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya yang berdiri mematung melihat senyum manis gadis itu.

Senyum itu tidak lepas dari bibir ranum Sakura. Gadis itu menghampiri Sasuke dengan membawa sekotak makanan. Ia berdiri di hadapan pria tersebut yang matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan Sakura.

"Ini," Sakura memberikan kotak makanan pada Sasuke, Sasuke menerimanya dan menatap _emerald _yang bercahaya indah di hadapannya, "rasanya sangat bahagia ketika kita berbagi pada orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Cobalah," sambungya kemudian dengan senyum lembut.

"Hn," Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mengikuti Sakura yang mulai sibuk membagikan kotak makanan.

Sasori dan Deidara yang baru saja mengangkat kardus berisi makanan menghentikan langkah mereka ketika melihat pemandangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke membagikan makanana sambil tersenyum. Pria yang terkenal dingin dan apatis itu bahkan tidak terlihat segan berjabat tangan dengan tuna wisma maupun pengamen yang berucap terima kasih padanya. Di samping pria itu berdiri Sakura yang juga tersenyum ramah pada setiap orang yang menerima bantuan mereka.

"Apa itu benar bos kita?" gumam Deidara takjub.

Sasori tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, "Sepertinya seorang malaikat telah membuat hatinya yang beku menjadi cair," ujarnya sambil memerhatikan Sakura yang berinteraksi dengan Sasuke.

"Hah?" Deidara menatap bingung Sasori.

Pria bersurai merah itu mendengus melihat wajah bingung Deidara, lalu memutuskan menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura untuk membantu mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Owari_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Area bacot Author:

Jangan lempar ane dengan tomat busuk! Ane tahu ini gaje banget sumpah. Hahaha...

Cuma pengen bikin penpik bernuansa ramadhan aja untuk kali ini.

Semoga kalian semua menyukainya.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review.

Arigatou :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Omake_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam Lamborghini hitam itu begitu hening. Selesai shalat shubuh bersama di masjid kantor Uchiha Corp, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengantar Sakura pulang. Untunglah gadis itu tidak banyak menolak. Ia melirik Sakura yang kepalanya terantuk-antuk karena gadis itu mengantuk. Pria itu mendengus geli.

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara dengusan Sasuke, "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan mata mengantuk.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tampak menggemaskan dengan ekspresinya yang lucu, "Hn, ada yang ingin kukatakan,"

"Apa itu?" Sakura memiringkan kepala penasaran.

"Hn,"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar memikirkan kata-kata apa yang cocok ia ucapkan saat ini. Jantungnya memompa dengan cepat sebelum susunan kalimat yang ada di otaknya keluar melalui mulut pria itu. Namun, jika bukan saat ini maka kapan lagi Sasuke memiliki momen yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya? _Baiklah_...

"Sakura, mungkin ini agak mengejutkanmu. Tapi, aku serius mengatakan hal ini," jeda sebentar. Pria itu mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan melanjutkan, "aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku!"

Hening.

"Sakura,"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya merasakan kejanggalan. Ia yang sejak tadi fokus pada jalan karena terlalu malu jika memandang Sakura akhirnya menolehkan kepala pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Namun, sialnya ia mendapati Sakura tertidur pulas. Saat lampu merah menyala, Sasuke menginjak rem dan menatap gadis yang sudah membuatnya gila sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Ia mendengus menyadari bahwa ia bicara seorang diri.

"Dasar!" gumamnya sambil merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi mata Sakura yang terpejam.

Ketika mobil kembali berjalan, Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang _emerald _kembali terbuka dan memandang wajah pria itu dari jendela mobil. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Sakura dan gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

Ah~ ramadhan penuh berkah~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Fasting Everyone!

:D


End file.
